Nadie me apresta atención Y la muerte del Onii
by Akira Yoshida
Summary: Un día bastante loco en la casa vocaloid, una muerte, un onii, un pastel y un anime... :v no se que poner a si que lo dejo hasta ahí .


**Se que algunos me querrán matar, pero... ¡Feliz regalo del día de los enamorados adelantado!**

**Se que dije que haría un Miku x Kaito, Rin x Len y Luka x Gakupo, pero no me dio el tiempo, les dejo este One-Shot graciosos **

**Lo hice hace tiempo, pero nunca lo subí ;u , es para que rían un rato e.e y si me llega la inspiración, hago un Rin x Len, o un Luka x Gakupo o un Miku x kaito, no prometo nada e.e .**

* * *

One-shot

**"nadie me apresta atención" y la muerte del onii .**

Era un día normal en la casa vocaloid, y, nuestra pequeña yukari se fue a dar una ducha . Cuando salió, fue a su cuarto, y, de la nada, apareció rei a su lado, y, debajo de la cama, salió kokone .

-Hola . -Dijo Rei .

-Hola yu-chan . -Dijo sonriente kokone .

-¡D..de donde salieron! . -Grito yukari .

-Yo de mi mami n.n . -Dijo sonriendo rei .

-Yo regreso de narnia nun . -Dijo kokone .

-¿Y que hacen aqui? . -Pregunto yukari después de suspirar .

-Quería saber como estabas . -Dijo Kokone .

-Mucho mejor . -Dijo sonriente yukari .

-Que bien n.n . -Dijo kokone, y, de la nada saco un chocolate y se lo dio .

-¿Y yo? TTnTT . -Dijo rei mirando el chocolate .

La pequeña kokone-chan le dio un beso a rei y nuestros pequeño rei se sonrojo .

-Listo nwn . -Dijo kokone .

La pequeña yukari se entristeció al pensar en su amor (Luki) .

-Yu-chan ¿estas bien? Pareces triste . -Pregunto algo preocupada su amiga koko .

-Eh... No es nada ... Por cierto, ¿Saben donde esta Luki-senpai? . -Pregunto la pequeña yukari .

El pequeño Rei se entristeció también al escuchar el nombre de su amor no correspondido (Yaoi forever everywhere) .

-Esta en su cuarto dormido . -Dijo kokone .

-Ya veo... Necesito hablar con el . -Dijo la pequeña yukari .

Los tres pequeños se retiraron a la sala, y, el dormilon de luki, se levanto de la cama (Rima :D) .

-¡ONII-SAN! . -Grito la pequeña rui tendiéndosen al pequeño rei .

-Waaa . -Grito rei .

-Onii-san ¿Por qué ya no me llevas de compras? . -Dijo la pequeña loli kawaii con una cara triste kawaii .

-Rui ¿Qué haces aquí? . -Pregunto el pequeño rei .

-Yo vivo aqui tonto . -Dijo la pequeña rui, golpeo a su hermano en la cabeza y luego lo despeino- quiero que hagas actividades conmigo como antes . -Dijo entristecida la pequeña rui- ¿O es que acaso no te importa tu hermana menor? .

-P...pero . -Trato de decir el yaoioso rei .

-TToTT quiero que vuelvas a ser el hermano mayor de antes . -Dijo shorando nuestra loli rui .

-Si... pero... -Trato de decir .

-¿Pero qué? Ya ni siquiera me cuentas como te va en el día TTuTT Antes era diferente . -Dijo nuestra pequeña loli gotica .

-Koko-chan... Di algo... -Dijo el yaoioso rei .

-Creo que te dejare con rui nwn . -Dijo kokone yéndose .

-Kokone-san! TnT . -Dijo rei .

-Onii! . -Dijo la loli abrazando a su hermano aún en el piso .

El niño yaoioso dio un suspiro .

-Onii, dime, ¿Qué te ocurre estos días? . -Dijo la pequeña rui .

La pequeña rui se asusto al no obtener respuesta .

-Onii? . -Lo miro la pequeña rui algo asustada- ONIIIIII! . -Dijo la pequeña rui emplazándolo a samarrear- ONI ONI ONI! Creo que lo mate u.u -Dijo muy asustada y decidió buscar ayuda y fue con kokone- KOKO-CHAN! -dijo shorando .

-¿Qué sucede Rui? . -Pregunto kokone haciendo un pastel con yukari .

-C..creo que mate a mi onii! . -Dijo asustada rui .

-¿Mataste a rei? . -Dijo kokone batiendo los huevos .

-SHIII . -Dijo shorando rui .

-Tranquila... Dile a rin que lo despierte, estoy ocupada .

Kokone estaba muy concentrada, nunca había cocinado, rui corrió y fue con rin .

-RIN-CHAN! . -Grito rui .

-¿Qué sucede rui? . -Pregunto rin .

-C...creo que mate a mi onii! .-Dijo rui muy asustada .

-Estoy ocupada viendo televisión... Al rato lo veo . -Dijo la loli .

Rui se fue y se tiro en el piso .

-Nadie me apresta atención... Y bueno, ¿Qué se podra hacer? . -Dijo la pequeña rui .

Y así fue como el yaoioso rei murió de los samarreos de su hermana, kokone hiso un pastel que revivió a rei por su olor, rin se vió 20 capítulos de anime en una hora, y Rui quedó traumada pro encontrar hentai en la computadora de Rei .

**FIN .**

* * *

_Holis :v_

_Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿Se rierón?_

_Y perdón por las faltas_

_de ortografía,_

_es que antes tenía_

_PESIMA_

_ortografía _

_Y ni da para corregirlas ;u_

_espero que se entíenda_

_adiusitu_


End file.
